paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Time Warp
This story takes place in the next generation. Enjoy. Our story opens on a cloudy day in Adventure Bay. We see five vehicles coming across the bay bridge. A Snowmobile, an Ambulance, a Helicopter, a Hovercraft, and a 4-wheel drive Jeep. Driving the vehicles are the next generation of the Paw Patrol, Winter, Ace, Lani, Aurora, and Sage. Our little pups are now teenagers and have been trained by both Ryder and the members of the Paw Patrol. The pups are trying out their new vehicles that were made by Ryder and his assistant, Alex. "Wow, these wheels can move" Winter says. "Come on guys, lets hit the road" Sage says as they head out of Adventure Bay. Ace notifies Ryder and Alex that they are taking the vehicles out for test runs. Ryder replies back "OK pups, my weather radar is showing some strong storms headed this way, so don't go too far". "Roger that Ryder" Ace replies. "We'll see you guys later". The pups head down the highway putting their new vehicles through their paces. The first stop is Lake Crescent where Aurora can put her hovercraft in the water. "Let's see what this puppy can do" Aurora says as she takes her hovercraft out in to the lake. "Yeah" the other pups yell out seeing that the hovercraft can take to water like a fish. "Now, let's check out the sub mode" Aurora says. "RAWRF, Sub" she barks out. Instantly, the hovercraft transforms into a submarine and dives to the bottom of the lake. "Pups, can you read me" Aurora says over the radio. "Read you loud and clear sis!" Sage answers back. "50 feet down and everything's OK" Aurora answers back. "I'll stay down for about 10 minutes and surface" she says. Sage sees some hills over by the lake and hops into his jeep. "Let's take to the hills" Sage says as he starts the engine. Sage pushes a button on the console and the jeep shifts into climbing mode. After successful tests by Sage and Aurora, the pups head up towards Jake's mountain so that Winter can test her snowmobile. As they're driving toward Jake's, the group encounters some of the strong thunderstorms that Ryder warned them about. The pups enter a long tunnel to get out of the rain. While they are in the tunnel, two bolts of lightning strike the top of the mountain at the same time. This causes a time warp to open and the pups unknowingly drive right through it. As they exit the tunnel, the rain appears to have stopped, but it's still very overcast. "Wow, I've never seen it so dark before" Lani says from her helicopter. "Me either" Ace replies back. They arrive at Jake's, but are surprised to learn that the ski resort has been abandoned. "What happened" Winter says as they all look around. Over at the ski lift, it looks like it hasn't been used in years. "This is too creepy" Lani says. "We'd better head back to the lookout" she continues. The pups jump in their vehicles and make the return trip to the lookout. What they find when they drive up to the lookout shocks them. A sign on the doors says the building is condemned. "What?" The group gasps together. They look around for Ryder or the other members of the paw patrol but see no one. "We'd better go into town and find out what's going on" Ace says to the others. The pups jump into their vehicles and head across the bridge to Adventure Bay. "The town looks so different" Winter says as they drive down Main street. "Notice something missing?" Sage says to the others as they stop in front of city hall. The simple two story building has been replaced with a huge 20-story office building. On the outside of the building in big letters is "Crumpett Enterprises". "You there" a security guard yells out as he approaches the vehicles. "This is reserved parking. You can't park here" he commands. "Yes sir" Lani says and the pups drive off. The pups then head to Mr. Porter's restaurant and find it still there. "Let's go inside and see if Mr. Porter can tell us what's going on here" Aurora says. The pups exit the vehicles and go inside. The restaurant is empty except for a young man behind the counter. "Welcome to Porter's Restaurant" the young man says as he turns around. Once he sees who he's talking to, he drops the tray of glasses he was holding. "ALEX?!?" the pups answer in unison just staring. "It can't be, it's impossible" Alex says. "Pups, you're alive" he continues. "Alex, what are you talking about" Winter asks. Alex has the pups sit down at a table and he joins them. "Pups, you've been gone for 10 years. Right after you called Ryder about going to test your new vehicles, a huge storm came through and almost wiped out Adventure Bay. There was thunder, lightning, huge waves, everything" Alex continues. "Ryder thought that you were all killed in the storm and he never got over it. After the original Paw Patrol members died from old age, Ryder went to live with his Grandfather, Mr. Crumpett. Now he spends all his time in that mansion, guarded by those two huge doberman pinschers". "You mean Baron and Baroness?" Ace asks. "No, these are the next generation of guard dogs. Their names are Boris and Natasha" Alex explains. "Well, let's go to Mr. Crumpett's estate and ask to speak to Ryder" Alex stands up and blocks the entrance. "No pups, it's too dangerous" Alex says. "But, Ryder will see we're alive" Aurora says. "Pups, after you all disappeared, Ryder changed, and not for the better". Alex goes on to say. "He became rather recluse, not wanting to see anyone, anymore" he continues. "Plus, getting into that estate won't be easy". "Ryder has upgraded the security system to where it's almost a fortress". "Well, we have to try" Ace says as the pups nod in unison. With that, the pups leave and head towards the Crumpett estate. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures